The invention provides weather stripping, particularly for the movable glass of an automotive vehicle.
In numerous constructions, weather stripping is already known for an automotive vehicle window or glass, mounted fixedly on the frame or chassis of the door of the vehicle which it equips and known under the namer of "window slide " when it forms the upper and side frame of the bay which is opened or closed by said movable glass, whereas it is known as "bottom glass sealing profile"0 or "lickers", when it is provided on the lower edge of said bay. Although the lickers, like the slides, provide the required water tightness, on the one hand, and contribute to the sound proofing, on the other, they have nevertheless different functions, the slides having a guide and protection role which is not required of the lickers which contribute to the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
In order that the slides or lickers may carry out their function, they have already been provided with a sealing part, made from natural or synthetic rubber, carried by a gripping part having possibly a reinforcement, the sealing part being applied with deformation against he movable surface with which it is to cooperate.
However, since the application of such a sealing part against a window or glass of an automotive vehicle tends to brake the sliding thereof, it has been proposed to cover the surface of the sealing part which is in contact with the glass with a layer of polyolefin of polytetrafluoroethylene or another material having good sliding properties (see for example EP-A-O 191 381 or US-A-4 442 156). The results obtained are however not entirely satisfactory, neither from the point of view of sealing when the coating deposited is fairly thick so as not to be totally eliminated during the life of the vehicle, or from the point of view of wear of the coating when it has been made sufficiently thin so that the seal fulfill its weather sealing function.